This invention relates to paper comprising aldehyde modified cellulose pulp or fiber and further to the method of preparing aldehyde modified cellulose and cellulose pulp or fiber using selected oxidation conditions to generate aldehyde functionality. More particularly, this invention involves paper made from cellulose pulp having a defined amount of aldehyde content. A method for preparing the selected aldehyde modified cellulose and cellulose pulp involves using a nitroxyl radical mediated oxidation with a limited amount of oxidant and defined reaction conditions. This aldehyde modified pulp is used in the production of tissue/towel and other paper products which exhibit unexpected high wet strength, temporary wet strength and dry strength properties and high wet strength/dry strength ratios without the use of other additives.
The term "paper" as used herein, includes sheet-like masses and molded products made from pulp or fibrous cellulosic material which may be derived from natural sources. Paper may also be made from synthetic cellulosic fibers and regenerated cellulose as well as recycled waste paper. In addition, paper made from combinations of cellulosic and synthetic materials are applicable herein. Paperboard is included within the broad term "paper".
Papermaking, as it is conventionally known, is a process of introducing an aqueous slurry of pulp or wood cellulosic fibers (which have been beaten or refined to achieve a level of fiber hydration and to which a variety of functional additives can be added) onto a screen or similar device in such a manner that water is removed, thereby forming a sheet of the consolidated fibers, which upon pressing and drying can be processed into dry roll or sheet form. Typically in papermaking, the feed or inlet to a papermaking machine is an aqueous slurry or water suspension of pulp fibers which is provided from what is called the "wet end" system. In the wet end, the pulp along with other additives are mixed in an aqueous slurry and subject to mechanical and other operations such as beating and refining. Various additives are commonly added to help provide different properties in the paper product.
The preparation of aldehyde containing starches and the use of such aldehyde derivatives in the paper industry as wet and dry strength additives is well known. Both oxidative and non-oxidative methods are known for introducing aldehyde groups into starch. Use of these products in papermaking to provide wet and dry strength properties involves the addition of this separate starch additive component.
The use of nitroxyl radicals and nitrosonium salts in organic chemistry as an oxidative route to produce aldehydes and carboxylic acids from primary and secondary alcohols is disclosed in an article entitled "Organic Nitrosonium Salts As Oxidants in Organic Chemistry" by J. M. Bobbitt and C. L. Flores, in Heterocycles, Vol. 27, No. 2, 1988, pp. 509-533. Recently, application of this chemistry was extended to the selective oxidation of primary alcohols in various carbohydrates to carboxylic acids in an article entitled "Selective Oxidation of Primary Alcohols Mediated by Nitroxyl Radical in Aqueous Solution. Kinetics and Mechanism" by A. E. J. de Nooy and A. C. Bessemer, in Tetrahedron, Vol. 51, No. 29, 1995, pp. 8023-8032. Patent publication WO 95/07303 dated Mar. 16, 1995 further discloses the use of this technology where carbohydrates having a primary hydroxyl group are oxidized under aqueous conditions to form products having a high content of greater than 90% carboxyl groups. This art involving the oxidation of primary alcohols generally describes the preparation of polyglucuronic acids with high carboxylic acid content. Similarly, the process of oxidation has been used to prepare various polysaccharides with high carboxyl content as described in "Oxidation of Primary Alcohol Groups of Naturally Occurring Polysaccharides with 2,2,6,6-Tetramethyl-1-piperidine Oxoammonium Ion" by P. S. Chang and J. F. Robyt in J. Carbohydrate Chemistry, 15(7), 1996, pp. 819-830. It should be noted that in some applications high carboxylic acid content is undesirable.
Recent patent publications WO 99/23240 and 99/23117, both dated May 14, 1999, respectively disclose methods of oxidizing starch and cellulose using an oxoammonium ion producing reagent in the presence of an enzyme oxidizing agent.
Despite the various methods described above, there still is the need for cellulose pulp which is suitable for use in paper applications to provide the desired high degree of wet strength, temporary wet strength and dry strength properties and does not involve the use of separate additive components.